


I’ll Read Your Lines

by PinkGluestick



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Hank, Boys In Love, Connor and Hank are submissive in this, M/M, Mentions of Violence, SO MUCH FLUFF, You can’t unsee it, both are horrible at feelings, bottom!Connor, good luck with that, shy boys, tags will likely change, the literal worst at them, will be mature content in furture chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGluestick/pseuds/PinkGluestick
Summary: They were pressed together, almost, when the gore was just picking up.Hell, Hank could take a hint.He straightened up a bit, smiling like the cat that’d caught the canary, and went to sling his arm over Connor’s shoulders.Before he could, the other man beat him to it.OrThe fic about two bottoms, one completely unsuspecting, trying to finally get it to third base.____________________________The first chapter is short to give you a quick idea of what you’re getting into before you commit or anything. Lots of fluffy, shy, sh-t.





	I’ll Read Your Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this chapter will help you decide whether to nope the fuck out of here

Tina chugged her first of many vanilla sodas, her comfort food of choice. One time, Gavin had seen her drink three 12 packs throughout the span of an afternoon. That was almost a hospital trip, and he wished he’d had the balls to stand up to her at the time. 

She refrained from crushing the can in her fist with an audience near by.

“Ughh...Why are girls so hung up on getting married? Like what’s the deal?” 

She sounded miserable; most could sympathize.

“She wasn’t the right one Tina. That’s all.”

Gavin gave a little nod at Chris and reached over to pop another can for her. She could afford at least 4 before she’d be shunned to her desk with water. 

“Like...” She took it and huffed. The frustration overwhelmed her and the words struggled to come out.

She really liked that Stephanie girl.... Why’d she have to turn out to be a psycho this early?

It’d be fine, more so, if she wasn’t about the ninth contender in Tina Chen’s explicitly complicated love life. Why was she always the lucky one?

“It’s just...I really did want to get to know her. And maybe we would’ve gotten married, I don’t know! That’s a ways off, I know, but maybe? I just can’t commit right now!” 

Not with hours like these, and a sick dad to look after, and only knowing the woman for like a month- granted it was crazy good sex every weekend- and Tina did not have to explain herself! 

She didn’t owe her a 20 page essay on why she didn’t want to marry her. She just wasn’t ready and.... And fuck all this!

A smile spread the corners of her lips as she looked around her obviously worried friends. They were trying to cheer her up; they were here for her.

She was stressing over some pretty face, when she’d been luck enough to dodge that bullet. She should be thankful things hadn’t gone the way Stephanie’d wanted them to.

“Uh, what am I saying?” She snorted.  
“Sorry guys, you’re right.”

All this wasn’t worth the stress.

Gavin gave his best friend a smile, fuck whoever was watching. Tina always bounced back pretty quickly, and Gavin was pretty in awe about that. He’d personally taken two holidays to get over a guy he’d only had three dates with. To be fair, he thought this was going to be the one, and that’d been enough to wreck his mojo. 

Tina made it look easy.

She didn’t seem as awash as before, but Gavin cracked another vanilla soda before she’d even found the bottom of her second . Tempting her with a little extra comfort. 

She could still use it.

“You know, you’re lucky, Connor. You don’t have to worry about all these extra, little hangups in your relationship.”

Connor, who’d been watching the display at Chris’ side and looking very worried, suddenly perked up.

“What do you mean?”

“A guy like Anderson’s already done his time, y’know? You don’t have to trap him into the holy bonds that bind.” She scoffed.

Chris turned towards Connor.

He paled, but smiled back when he’d realized she had meant it like some great fortune. 

There was an uncomfortable silence as Connor circled through ideas of what he should say. A joke would return Tina’s sentiments in a relaxing manner, but he couldn’t think of any. 

None that didn’t hurt him to say.

“Yeah.” He stuttered awkwardly, a strange waver in his voice not quite conveying the same mutual indifference. Mostly because he didn’t have any.

They stared at him, Gavin, Tina, and Chris, before looking at one another. Connor was uncomfortable again, but more than that he was...bothered. With himself, kind of.

He nodded goodbye and quickly exited that tense atmosphere. His stilted behavior was distracting from Tina’s comfort. He could feel their eyes watching him leave.

Hank greeted them at their desks with a haughty air, but Connor welcomed that over where he’d just been..  
“Hey, Connor. Do me a favor, yeah?”

Upon seeing him, Connor’s stomach did that annoying flip flop thing. 

Only, it didn’t feel good this time.

“Sure, Hank, what is it?” He’d been proud of himself for learning to drop the title while in public. It wasn’t a grand thing to use his name instead of Lieutenant, but it was one of his personally biggest milestones.

Hank had hardly noticed the change at first, but that was because he’d always preferred Connor use his name. It made it feel like they were actually dating for a couple months now, after all.

“Tell Reed the next time he has time to slack off in the break room, he has time to finish his reports. I’m all mixed up here now...”

“He wouldn’t listen to me. Why don’t you tell him through one of your strongly worded emails?”

“Do you want me to use my strongly worded fist? It sounds like you do. Emails are your thing, remember?”

Hank pinned him with those cloud, blue eyes, but they’d filled with mirth. The wires in Connor’s chassis did that buzzing thing, and he couldn’t help believe that Hank was looking at him like prey.

He hated when they did that. He turned these nice, little moments where they could just banter out some steam as this prelude into Connor’s twisted fantasies. He always made it something it wasn’t, something he wasn’t sure Hank wanted. It made his stomach turn something fierce.

Connor took his seat and watched Hank stare at his phone for a minute. He didn’t know if it was worth mentioning, because deep down it really wasn’t, but, Connor wanted to say something.

He couldn’t of course, he really couldn’t. But he wanted to. And this was as close as he could get.

“Actually, Detective Reed wasn’t slacking off, exactly. Officer Chen needed some encouragement.”

Hank knew they were all friends. He didn’t understand Connor’s use of formalities, but he let it slide.

“Oh? What’s going on with Tina?”

“She ended her current relationship.”

“Fuck, that sucks.”

Connor didn’t know if he was allowed to say why. Was he breaching their boundaries if he did? She would have invited Hank to the vent sess if she wanted him to know

“Yes.” Connor muttered quietly, realizing he shouldn’t. 

Hank looked him over for a moment. His partner was obviously bothered by something, but didn’t want to clue him in. Maybe he was afraid to get whatever it was out? If it had anything to do with the news about Tina, Hank might assume Connor was having doubts about their own relationship.

That was a disturbing thought, and it made Hank’s stomach nearly drop out.

“Hey, uh, you wanna do something tonight?” He leant over his desk and gave Connor a little smile. Affection like this was rare outside their living room. Well, Hank’s living room.

Connor perked up immediately, but trained his expression before he looked over. He shouldn’t draw too much attention to them.

“What do you have in mind?” His stomach was in knots just thinking about it. 

It sounded like a date, which it was, and the fact Hank had invited him so openly like this... Right in front of all their coworkers. 

Hank felt warm. He definitely wasn’t good at this, cue the unbelievably slow pace they’d been moving at, but Connor wasn’t either. And those big brown eyes looking at him so eagerly were just the encouragement he fucking needed

“Uh, well. A movie?” Wow. How fucking cliche and drab, brain.

Connor looked over the moon, though. Hank used it as proof this relationship wasn’t one-sided.

Connor nodded, lips pursing, while he momentarily lagged in his speech.

“I mean- yes, definitely. I-I’d like that.” And he whipped around to his terminal, trying not to drag things out. Someone would definitely notice if he kept gawking at him.

Hank thought it was fucking cute.

But, that was just it, wasn’t it?

If Connor was getting this choked up about a movie on Hank’s dirty couch, in his dimly lit living room, what exactly did that say about them?

Absolutely nothing bad. Hank was en-fucking-thralled he’d manage to get them this far when he wasn’t more than a shabby, old, drunk and Connor some kind of sassy, little, treat. He loved, loved, going home to this mechanical man and sharing kisses. Cuddling on his couch -if cuddling consisted of shy knee touches and shoulders pressed together. The bashful flirting that came out of their brutal bantering.

But, it felt so delicate. Connor felt so delicate. 

Everything was so gentle, and special, and sweet, and GOD, Hank could hardly believe that was his luck. This honest to everything good man, spending his time on a lost cause like him. It felt amazing. Hank felt so...human, ironically.

But it was worth mentioning so as he hadn’t felt that way in a long time. He couldn’t afford to lose that, it would be more than his broken body could bear after all he’d survived.

If that meant taking things at a snails pace and being just gentle for a while, Hank could manage. He was happy to have this, and Connor deserved whatever he needed to be happy, too.

That was why movie night kicked off with the lights on and them sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Sumo nested himself between them, tail thumping happily whiled Connor scratched his back.

“I’m really not glad I let you pick, because you are turning out to be a real horror junkie.”

“I think, when done right, the content is very theatrical.”

“It’s called ‘over the top’. That means it’s so fake, it’s pathetic.”

“Of course, it’s fake, Hank. It’s a movie.”

“Ok, smartass. Are you gonna be like this the whole time?”

“If you’re scared, just say it.”

“I... What?”

“If you’re scared, just say it.” He repeated, eyes glinting.

Hank couldn’t believe the snark of this guy. He couldn’t help the dumb, little smile he made, because Connor was making one, too. It was contagious to catch him like that when his were such a mild, thoughtful thing.

“You can hold my hand, if you need to.” Connor quirked a brow and sounded perfectly condescending. But barely a moment later, Hank could tell he’d managed to fluster himself.

“Ass.” Hank murmured, but found he was enchanted by the sight.

The flutter of lashes, smile fading into worry, and a simulated tint on his cheeks.

Connor was becoming a real horror buff, though, that much was true. He picked their third horror movie, something about a covenant of witches in some weird dance school where they sacrificed people. Uh, or something? And he’d been adding more terror flicks to their movie night list as he went.

Hank was down for whatever, as he had a hard time watching things that weren’t the tv light flickering across Connor’s face, highlighting his features, anyway.

He would find later it was impossible to turn away from the torture contortionist scene for a quick little revere at his partner, this time. He instead forced them to skip it, not because he was afraid by any means, but because how real the screaming felt. He got enough of that on domestic calls, thank you.

Connor didn’t complain. He turned it to the next scene and left to get Hank a water from the kitchen. Whether he thought Hank needed something comforting or he was simply interested in his health, Hank didn’t know. He opted for the first one just to make clear that the scene had definitely not scared him.

“Thanks, but I didn’t need this.”

“You did, in fact.” Connor handed him the glass, and went back to feed Sumo his dinner.  
“You’re last glass of water was this morning. That’s incredibly bad for your body, Hank.”

“I’m surprised you let me go this long.” He downed it, cause now with Connor around to keep track of his intake, he realized he really needed to drink more. Shit.

“I try not to nag.” The android took a seat, but there wasn’t nearly as much room between them with Sumo scarfing down supper.

Hank decided Connor’s nagging was going to add a couple years to his life, and he couldn’t complain about that. Well, he wouldn’t now that there was something to live for.

Hank rolled is eyes back.

“Play your snuff film, already. We haven’t got all night.” 

Not exactly. 

They did sort of have all night, if Hank was willing to drink a shit ton of coffee during work tomorrow. And he was. But there were other reasons. Staying up too late might...’imply’ something. He needed to be sensitive about these things.

Connor’s light spun yellow, eyes turning to watch the colors blur on screen. He wasn’t watching the tv anymore, not watching and comprehending, anyway. He stared at it and thought about what he should be doing right now to savor this. If they didn’t have long, this was his only time to make things count.

Hank felt the cushion dip next to him, and Connor’s weight settle at his hip. He looked over and found the android staring stiffly at the screen while he tried to inch closer.

They were pressed together, almost, when the gore was just picking up.

Hell, Hank could take a hint.

He straightened up a bit, smiling like the cat that’d caught the canary, and went to sling his arm over Con’s shoulders.

Before he could, the other man beat him to it.

Hank could practically hear his pump beating from here.

Connor sat practically statuesque, and trying to keep Hank near.

Hank felt funny.....sort of. 

He...well, there was this feeling like he was out of place, somehow.

That didn’t quite nail whatever it was on the head, but he did feel something strange about all this. There was absolutely nothing wrong with Connor’s prissy, little ass curling up to him like this, in fact he was deeply enjoying it. Their touches were so subtle most of the time. 

But, he felt like he’d missed his line. 

It was hard to explain beyond that, but Hank got the feeling his cue had already been called. 

Connor stayed there looking so pensive. Hank let himself settle into it, reveling in the warmth of a body, synthetic or not, and rested against him. 

There was a little gasp, but Connor eventually settled, too.

Warmth flooded Hank’s side and the place around his shoulders where Connor’s arm sat stiffly. ‘Cute’ was the only word that’d come to mind, as Hank couldn’t shake the feeling they were on some awkward first date. It nearly always felt this way- new and precious, and Hank felt humbled every time. 

He wanted to dig further. Thread his fingers in Connor’s, maybe kiss his face. Instead he sat there, trying not to feel bad for hoping Connor might do more.

The movie ended on a jamboree of R-rated imagery, and Hank was so done with the Blood fest by that point. It was fine and all, but damn, he got it. Spooky stuff being sacrificed like a hog on a spit roast. You can take it down a notch, already.

The important thing is that Connor seemed to enjoy it. He was practically glowing, face flushed, eyes burning brightly.

If only Hank knew the effect wasn’t the movie. Dammit, he should. They’d been dating for months now, and Connor’d done nothing to conceal his emotions. Hank should of seen a pattern by now when every time they were together like this, Connor got all goofy. It was embarrassingly obvious, but Connor still didn’t try to hide it.

“That was nice.” He murmured as he went to cut the lights back on. Hank hadn’t known when he’d turned them off, sneaky fuck.

“Yup. That part where the girl pissed herself when her bones got crushed was lovely.”

“I’m glad I could comfort you with my proximity.”

“Hey, that was after that part. And I didn’t need cuddling, trust me. I’ve seen worse.”

“Worse than that?”

“Oh, yeah. Swear to GOD.”

Connor made a face.

“Ohhh, were you scared, Con?”

“That was after that part, remember, Lieutenant?” He actually glared at him, and Hank had to laugh in his face. He couldn’t help it.

“You picked it out.”

“And I enjoyed it.”

“You’re a sick fucker then.”

Connor smiled. A charming little half-smile where his eyes lit up. It was endearing, no, worse than that. It was captivating. Dangerous.

Hank wasn’t so stupid to let himself fall for it, but he could only take so much.

He was feeling braver after the cuddling.

He stood and met Connor halfway between the kitchen and the living room. Connor happily greeted him with arms wide open, and Hank took the opportunity to snake his around the low of his back. Anchoring him there, forcing him to accept Hank’s ravenous kisses.

This- they were never quite tame about this part. 

Hank kissed like he was starving, and Connor kissed like he was dying tomorrow. Hungry and desperate became risky together.

Connor thread his fingers through Hank’s hair, and to his surprise, the bigger man returned the gesture. 

Thick fingers collecting in his hair, scraping against his scalp. The strands pulled in such a way that drew a sharp spark from his sensors and a twist in his belly.

Connor jerked forward, right into Hank’s soft, but solid body, with a moan on his lips.

It spilled into Hank’s mouth, down his throat, straight to place in his gut.

He pulled away, eyes wide. Connor tried to chase him, but Hank held him firm. He could easily fight through the restraint, but it was the fact Hank didn’t want him to that kept him rooted.

“G-gotta breathe, Con.” He laughed nervously.

Connor had a feeling that wasn’t it, but again, he didn’t want to fight it.

He’d seen Hank go far longer before pulling back for air. They did so just last week in what was so far their longest make out session to date.  
They came back from the vet with the biggest scare of their lives, and Connor was a sorry mess. Hank didn’t hold back the waves of kisses he tried to calm him with.

Connor scanned him over, checking to see if his claim was true or if some other problem had arose. 

What he found was something out of his horribly dirty dreams.

A good percentage of his blood had settled in his cock. 

Hank’s cock.

“Oh,” Connor felt heady. 

He felt weak and emboldened at the same time, because he wanted desperately to touch him there, and feel it for himself. But-

“Uh, it’s getting late.” Hank supplied helpfully, as if Connor’s perfectly calibrated internal clock wasn’t a thing.

He scratched the back of his neck, having trouble meeting his eyes. Connor had to know. That small little ‘oh’, he let out, voice flat. He definitely had to know...

He was feeling self conscious now.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” Hank muttered.

Connor nodded slowly. He seemed to struggle with words at the moment. Hank couldn’t blame him. Connor tried to be polite about these things, about being human, but Hank had just turned an innocent movie night into....personal issues.

Fuck, they really needed to talk about where their boundaries were. 

He was normally really good about this. He could hide his excitement pretty well, and now that Connor agreed to scan him less frequently, he was pretty sure he had gotten away with it the other times. 

Connor’d barely made contact with a quick goodnight kiss before he was scurrying off to the spare bedroom.

They shared a bed most nights, but they both needed some space sometimes. Hank guessed this was one of those nights for Connor. He hoped he hadn’t come on too strong.

He gave Sumo a pat on the head and trudged towards his bedroom, any excitement gone. 

He liked it better when they kissed on the sofa. Certain things didn’t have to touch each other, and Hank could have a quick moment alone in the bedroom without Connor knowing. He’d mastered the ability to keep quiet, there’d been no one to scream for in years. His hand had never felt as good as another body had, anyway, and he was able keep his horrible secret.

This would be weird in the morning, but for now he was content to just sleep and let his dreams distract him. He could do whatever he wanted with Connor there.


End file.
